


Red in Tooth

by StarsGarters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dissociation, HYDRA Trash Party, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, rumlow is a bag of dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. </p><p>Numb. He was numb. Numbness was a blessing, nothing could hurt him, unless he let it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in Tooth

_Numb_. He was numb. Numbness was a blessing, nothing could hurt him, unless he let it.   
  
"They really fucked you up, didn't they?" His handler looked at him with pity. "If I hadn't patched you up, you would have bled out."   
  
He looked down at his leg, the pants were soaked with dark red blood. He might have felt a slight tickle, a bit of light-headedness. It was nothing. "You're a tough sonvabitch." His handler wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, there was a smudge of red on his cheek. " _Damn_."   
\--  
  
"Can you feel this?" His handler pressed his fingers into the gunshot wound in his shoulder. It was not a gentle touch, not a probe to sense the damage, it was a test. It was always a test.   
  
"No." There might have been something there, once. Before the snow.   
  
" _Damn_." His handler said again in awe. "Good goddamn." There was no pity in those eyes now, only curiosity and something darker. He knew what was coming. It was good that he was numb. 

* * *

  
  
"Look at you. You're so pretty in red." His handler twirled the balisong in his fingers, he had skill. His handler drew another line down his chest parallel to the first. Blood weeped out, flowed down his belly, pooled in the hair at his groin as he knelt on the ground. "Are you sure you can't feel that?"   
  
"No." This was nothing. It was only a scratch.   
  
His handler smiled with sharp white teeth and malice, then stroked his cock with his own blood. The handler worked his flesh with eager fingers until he hardened, thick and full. "Looks like you're not broken there. Your nerves endings aren't damaged. So, this is all in your head, isn't it? Good goddamn." His handler licked his fingers and laughed. "You're amazing. Fucking amazing. Has anyone tortured you before?" He almost idly scratched a pattern of crosshatches into the tender skin above his nipple. "Not even a whimper." 

* * *

 

He had lost count of the multitudes of cuts on his skin. Lost track of the time. Everything seemed curiously stretched out, drawn thin to the point of breaking.   
  
The handler's breathing was fast and shallow. A rakish smile stretched across his face and he made soft ' _Unh_ ' sounds of pleasure as he drew with the tip of the balisong. As he carved into his pale skin.   
  
"God, I wish you scarred up more. You'd be covered in my marks, everyone would know-- And I'd make more of them. Marks on top of marks. You'd be a canvas, a perfect, priceless picture..." The handler pricked the knife over the sensitive skin webbed between his fingers, then jabbed up under a fingernail. He twisted the blade. "Nothing. Not even a flinch."   
  
The handler grabbed his face with his red-slicked fingers, "But I can see it in your eyes. You might not feel it, but your lizard brain does. And it is fucking screaming right now." His breath was hot and foul.  
  
The handler kissed him. Then he bit down hard, his teeth cut through the skin of his lips. The handler groaned with delight and grabbed his crotch. He took his cock out and jacked it furiously until he came upon his art. Semen dripped from his face, creamy white in all the crimson. "Fuck yeah..." There was a red-smear of blood down the handler's chin and when he smiled his teeth were tinted red too. "You are so-- _beautiful_. You're all mine."  
  
That made his stomach churn, red teeth of all things made his stomach roil. But he didn't show it. He was numb. Numb didn't hurt. Numb didn't let anything show. "Can you feel any of this?"   
  
"No." Red spittle dripped down his face, mingled with the blood and semen on his chest. Merciful light-headedness was creeping in at the edges of his perception. A blessing.   
  
"Good goddamn." The handler licked his lips and the churning increased. "Nothing? No response? Report!" There was panic in his voice. He'd broken his toy. There would be consequences. There were monsters worse than the handler.  
  
"-- _No_." It was both a report and a repudiation. The darkness took him.   
  
\--  
  
"Yeah, I found him like that. Poor bastard, looks like they really tortured the fuck out of him. Patched him up, he's already healing. Ten four. Extraction in 4 hours." The handler spoke into a radio. "Over and out."  
  
"You gave me a little scare, darling." The handler brushed his fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead. The handler curled up beside him and smoothed the tape of one of his bandages. "There you go. Try to sip a little water. Be a good boy. You're so beautiful." He crooned.   
  
The tenderness was infinitely worse than the cruelty. The cruelty was honest, there was nothing lurking behind it. Pain was easy to deny. But every light caress upon his skin made his gut wrench. The kisses and whispers stabbed behind his eyes. He couldn't block that out, he couldn't be numb.   
  
Tears leaked out from his eyes and the handler sighed, then kissed them off his cheeks. "I hurt you. Oh I'm _sorry_ , beautiful boy. I'll never do that again. I promise." Kisses burnt like acid. "But I think you liked it too. I know I did. You want to make me happy, don't you?" His handler didn't wait for an answer, it didn't matter.   
  
He thought of snow. Of ice. And willed himself to feel nothing.   
  
Numb was a blessing. 


End file.
